The present invention relates to a mechanism for racking spindles in a bobbin machine and more particularly it relates to such a mechanism usable in a Jacquard-type loom or machine.
Basic features of the mechanism of this invention are disclosed in the aforementioned parent application Ser. No. 869,033.